Meu Erro
by Nyckcarvalho15
Summary: Rachel e Puck são namorados e durante uma briga dos dois, ela conhece Finn e algo novo acaba acontecendo por ali. Mas o que Rachel não sabe é que ele é o melhor amigo de Puck e acaba de chegar na cidade.


Meu Erro

**Sinopse:** Rachel e Puck são namorados e durante uma briga dos dois, ela conhece Finn e algo novo acaba acontecendo por ali. Mas o que Rachel não sabe é que ele é o melhor amigo de Puck e acaba de chegar na cidade.  
E agora, Rachel terá de ficar longe de Finn, o que é praticamente impossível já que os dois vivem brigando sempre que se encontram.

**Shipp: **Finchel s2

**Classificação: **16 anos

**Tema:** Romance

Capítulo 1

Aqui estou eu, nessa praia idiota. Isso tudo por causa do Puck, meu namorado, ou ex, eu não sei mais. Rachel Berry, chorando por causa de um garoto idiota e ainda nessa praia onde há pessoas por todo lado, pessoas felizes.

Eu não entendo, o Puck é o cara mais ciumento que eu já vi, só queria ajudar o Artie e agora ele acha que nós nos pegamos. E depois disso, você já sabe, nós brigamos e eu vim parar nessa praia para chorar.

–AI! Mas que droga é essa?- algum idiota jogou uma bola de vôlei na minha cabeça

–Me desculpe, eu te machuquei?- um cara alto se aproximou de mim e pegou a bola

–Não, está tudo bem- eu disse seca e limpando minhas lágrimas, não queria passar essa vergonha de deixar aquele cara me ver chorando

–Você não parece bem, está chorando?- DROGA! Ele viu

–Não é nada

–Quer jogar? Eu estou precisando de um parceiro no jogo

–Eu não sei jogar vôlei

–Eu te ensino, é fácil aliás, vai te deixar bem melhor- ele estendeu a mão para mim

–Tudo bem, você venceu- eu peguei a mão dele que abriu um sorriso

–Eu sou o Finn

–Rachel- Finn me levou até outras duas pessoas que estavam jogando com ele

–Rachel, esses são Dave e Lucy, eles vão jogar com a gente

Eu os cumprimentei e depois fomos jogar e olha que eu nem era tão ruim assim apesar de odiar qualquer jogo que levasse uma bola. Após o jogo, eles me convidaram para comer alguma coisa, Dave e Lucy foram para o mar e eu acabei ficando sozinha com Finn.

–Está melhor?

–Eu? Não sei, é algo difícil de explicar

–Que pena, pensei que pudesse arrancar mais um sorriso seu- eu corei imediatamente- me desculpe

–Não, não é nada mas mesmo assim muito obrigada, eu não sabia que conseguia jogar vôlei

–É fácil e você é muito boa por sinal. E...sem querer ser intrometido mas, o que te deixa tão triste?

–Problemas com o namorado, eu acho que ele terminou comigo

–Então ele é um idiota

–Por que?

–Terminar com uma garota maravilhosa como você?

–Eu não sou tão maravilhosa assim. E você? Tem namorada?

–Não, na verdade acabei de chegar na cidade

–Sério? Veio morar aqui?

–Eu nasci aqui, mas com cinco anos minha mãe me levou para o Canadá e eu passei a morar lá

–Então você não é acostumado com tanto calor

–Não, eu tinha me acostumado com o frio de lá e quando cheguei aqui, estranhei um pouco, me lembro de pouca coisa de quando era criança mas sinto falta daqui mesmo assim.

–Então, seja bem vindo novamente

–Obrigado- eu comecei a rir e ele me acompanhou mas quando me dei conta, já estávamos perto demais.

Perto demais de se beijar. Então uma palavra veio na minha cabeça, PUCK. Tudo bem que estamos brigados mas eu realmente gostava dele, não podia fazer aquilo, muito menos com Finn, que eu mal conhecia.

–É... eu preciso ir- me afastei de Finn no último segundo e ele parecia um pouco sem graça- lá em casa nós sempre jantamos juntos, eu sei que é meio idiota isso, mas minha mãe é chata com as regras

–Tudo bem, já está tarde mesmo. Foi bom te conhecer Rachel- ele estendeu a mão para mim e eu a peguei

–Também foi muito bom te conhecer Finn

–Nos vemos por aí

–Quem sabe- eu me virei e fui embora

Cheguei em casa, já era umas 19:00 e minha mãe já estava jantando com a minha irmã, Quinn. Você deve estar se perguntando, cadê meu pai? Meu pai é um nada da vida, deve estar por aí, rodeado de várias mulheres, não merece nem ser citado nessa história.

–Onde estava Rachel?- minha mãe Shelby me perguntou séria

–Dando uma volta

–Você passou a tarde fora, aconteceu alguma coisa?

–Não, está tudo bem- eu odiava mentir para minha mãe mas não queria falar sobre Puck agora

–Rachel, você sabe que não pode se atrasar para o jantar, vem comer logo

–Desculpe mãe, estou sem fome, quero ficar uma pouco sozinha- saí da cozinha e subi as escadas logo para não ouvir mais reclamações

–Rachel, você é uma idiota- falei para mim mesma e entrei no quarto

Fui tomar um banho e acabei olhando no celular mas não havia nem sinal do Puck por lá. Me deitei na cama e de repente me peguei pensando no Finn. Mas que droga era aquela? Eu mal o conheço e tenho certeza que nunca mais o verei. Mas que ele era bonito, isso sem dúvida, ele era.

–Posso entrar?- Quinn apareceu na porta e eu a deixei entrar- aconteceu alguma coisa?

–Tá tudo bem Quinn- eu não queria falar sobre Puck com a Quinn, ela era uma boa irmã mas tinha uma boca enorme e todo o colégio iria saber sobre tudo no dia seguinte

–Foi o Puck? Ele não ligou nem apareceu por aqui hoje

–Quinn, eu não sei se posso te contar

–Sabia que era sobre ele. Mas tudo bem, você me acha fofoqueira mesmo- ela fez uma cara de chateada

–Que isso, vem cá irmãzinha- nós nos abraçamos e acabamos dormindo juntas já que fomos assistir alguns seriados que estavam passando na TV

No outro dia, eu acordei mais disposta, não iria deixar que um garoto idiota acabasse com a minha vida. Fui até a cozinha onde Quinn tomava café sozinha.

–Cadê a mamãe?- perguntei enquanto abria a geladeira e pegava alguns cereais

–Hoje é sábado esqueceu? Ela vai para aquela reunião de mulheres idiota

–Tinha esquecido, e aí, o que vamos fazer?

–Não sei, talvez chamar as meninas aqui para casa e assistir seriados

–Nós sempre fazemos isso

–Nós não, eu faço isso. Você fica com o Puck

–Vou pensar em alguma coisa- a campainha tocou e eu fui obrigada a atender- Ah, é você- revirei os olhos ao ver Puck ali

–Rach, me escuta. Eu errei, me perdoa?

–Agora você quer desculpa? Essa cara de cachorro caído da mudança não me convence

–É sério, o Artie me falou e...

–Foi preciso ele falar e assim você se tocar da verdade?

–Rach, nós sempre brigamos por coisas idiotas, me perdoa

–Puck você não confia em mim

–Isso não é verdade. Eu fiquei com raiva na hora mas depois me toquei de que aquilo era besteira. Eu te amo e você sabe disso

–Não sei não

–Sabe sim, e você me ama também porque sei que você chorou e sumiu o dia inteiro ontem

–Quem te disse?

–A Santana- para a minha má sorte a minha melhor amiga era irmã dele

–Aquela fofoqueira

–Ela é sua melhor amiga e queria te ajudar. Rach, por favor volta, eu preciso de você

–Eu não sou tão fácil assim

–Você quer o que? Quer que eu suba na Estátua da Liberdade e grite para todo mundo que eu te amo? Porque se quiser, eu subo

–Não precisa fazer isso- sem querer eu soltei um sorriso e Puck fez o mesmo

–Rach...

–Cala a boca e vem cá- eu dei um beijo nele, sei que deveria ter batido mas eu gostava daquele idiota e era sempre assim

–Isso quer dizer que está tudo bem?

–Eu te odeio Puck, mas está tudo bem

Nós entramos e ficamos conversando um pouco na sala. Quinn foi para o quarto mas eu tinha certeza que ela ouviu toda a conversa.

–Vou te levar para conhecer uma pessoa- Puck começou a me puxar

–-Para onde você está me levando Puck? Quem é essa pessoa?

–É surpresa, vou te levar lá pra casa

–Espero que seja alguém muito legal

–Talvez, mas quero apresentá-lo a você

Puck me levou até a sua casa e durante o caminho só ficava falando dessa tal pessoa, que era um grande amigo dele e que vinha morar na cidade agora.

–Ele está na sala, vamos- Puck me levou até a sala e eu quase desmaiei quando vi quem era a tal pessoa- Rach, esse aqui é o Finn

–O...oi Finn!- Finn se levantou para apertar minha mão

–Finn, essa é a Rachel, minha namorada

–Oi Rachel- ele parecia tão assustado quanto eu


End file.
